


Wizard

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls find Giles' wizard costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Wizard  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy, Anya, Willow  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** The girls find Giles' wizard costume.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word wizard on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“What is this?” Willow held the offending garment with the tips of her fingers.

Buffy leaned forward to get a better look. “That’s the wizard costume Giles was wearing when he opened _The Magic Box_ remember?”

Both of them laughed until their sides hurt. 

“Remember the pointy hat he wore with it?” Willow held up the hat in question for all to see and they were off in peals of laughter again.

Neither of them noticed as Anya slipped the costume in the bag beside her. Maybe if she asked Giles _very_ nicely he would wear it again for her.


End file.
